Connectors for coupling electrical or signal conductor leads to mating connectors are well known. Electrical connectors are provided for connecting removably a plurality of conductor leads for input or output of information to and/or from an information or power source (instrument) to a receiver-user (instrument), through a mating or complementary connector. Often, vibration and other environmental factors cause failures as conductor leads become separated from their respective receptacles in the connector assembly. To reduce the occurrence of such failures, lead protection has been provided by encapsulating the conductors in the connector assembly with a plastic compound, referred to as a potting material. The objection to this procedure for permanently protecting the lead connections is that changing of conductor lead assignments, repairing leads, or replacing leads requires removing the potting material, and usually requires destruction and complete replacement of the connector assembly. Due to the significant steps involved in making such changes of leads, the connected instrument must be withdrawn from its intended task for the extended period necessary for repair either in a service facility or by a skilled technician.